narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage Art: Expanse of the Heart
Sage Art: Expanse of the Heart (拡がり, Senjutsu: Hirogun) is a brought from the realm of the heart, the Dharma, and given shape by the energies of the host. Giving form to an ethereal being, taking the body of an energy construct, a polygon entity with a varying composition. While the being is summoned, it will begin to create a wavelength that vibrates across a large circumference around it's form. While this energy spreads out and continually shifts, the area caught in the influence have signals displaced, and preventing the constraint of chakra, spirit, or of the body. The wavelength's distortion will cause signals that come into contact with it's own to be muted, as if hidden behind a veil of static. Time, space, unhindered by the influence of outside or inside forces. Chakra seeking to take form, attempting to bond will bounce off each other harmlessly, flowing freely and dissipating. The energy in the host's body will also be freed from corrupting influences that seek to alter their state of being, spiritual or physical. Letting the chakra flow unhindered, for those caught in it's bounding reality. While stationary, the Hirogun can increase it's field of influence exponentially, though while mobile, begins to shrink it's area of effect. The negative side effect of the ability is that while in the bounding field that the Hirogun releases, all energy will seek to flow freely, including the Sage Energy inside her, meaning she will not be able to access her Sage Form nor form any sort of cloaks. Forms Heart1.png Heart3.png *'Form of the Hourglass': Though retaining the characteristics of the prismatic entity, it has been regarded that while in this form, the flow of time can be altered dramatically within the area to Shima's digression. Freeing the flow of time itself from forces outside of itself, the Hirogun-Hourglass will lock down the area into it's own reality - broken apart from the rest of the earth plane. The time trap holds everything within a perfect stasis, freezing it and everything trapped within it to a standstill. Chakra, the likes of the mind, and the body, all holding until the Hirogun has returned to it's realm. Those caught in the trap of the Dharma entity have little to no knowledge at what has happened until it is too late. *'Form of the Pentagram': By refining it's freedom over the body, and the elements, the form of the pentagram allows it to release the confined energies of the realm around it, and cause it to dissipate. The relation between the elements become ever changing, trying to take form, only to find their state as pure yin and yang, unbound by the Hirogun-Pentagram. This same release of the body's elements leads to eventually seek freedom from their container; taking apart living beings and turning their body into residual energy, nature breaking down in the midst of the great Dharma. *'Form of the Cross': Freedom of the spirit, the Form of the Cross allows the Hirogun to release energy from attempts to alter the realm in some fashion, whether it mean to confine or relegate, or to contain. Things sealed begin to quickly disperse, their meaning and language in the mythical arts vanishing into a veil of static chakra, words that mean nothing. Drawbacks The transition time inbetween each form takes a total of three minutes, in this period of time, the Hirogun becomes displaced from reality and waits to reform in it's new being. BTS, Trivia and Notes *The principle behind the Hirogun is the Three Mysteries/Three Vajras in which embody freedom of speech, body, and mind. These are also principles in the Dharma, and a path to enlightenment and to the Buddha-nature. This is giving shape to a being, or maybe even the realm itself, and letting it's influence flow out through time and space itself. *To the one enlightened, Shima Date, the effects will prove positive, for those un-attuned to the same spiritual path as she, will begin to exhibit the follies that come into play from the realm.